


My Gold

by SilverGoddess666



Series: Harmonies [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But I don't care, I love these dorks so much, I need more fluff of these two in my life, M/M, always cuddles, and cuddles, but also I need fluff, it's probably a little out of character, klance, so have some fluff, so much of the klance is pain, which I'm all for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9797468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverGoddess666/pseuds/SilverGoddess666
Summary: Everyone went to the observation deck after a long day. The glitter of the stars was always so calming, especially now that Lance would play for them as well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Back again. I've decided to just make this a series. They'll all be chronological, but I'm doing them separately because I don't have a real plot for them, just a general music theme for them. This is the second part, the first I posted a few days ago, called I'll Be Good. Once I figure out how to put them together, there should just be a link for the series(still figuring out how to use Ao3, I've been on FF.net for YEARS).
> 
> So yeah, just have some good, solid fluff, because there's not enough pure fluff for these two. Sorry for any typos, not gonna lie, I don't edit oneshots at all. I usually just write the whole thing in like and hour and post it.
> 
> The song here is Gold(Acoustic) by Vinyl Theatre.

It was quiet.

Space was always quiet, but this was a different kind of quiet. A more rare one. It was the kind after a hard mission where everyone would gather at the observation deck in companionable silence, gazing out at the endless galaxies.

Lance had begun to make it a habit to bring the septichord with him, and sometimes it would turn into a “karaoke night”, as they had slowly become dubbed, but more often than not he would just pick a soft tune and let it flow over the seven of them, bringing a certain peace with it that everyone had come to enjoy.

He’d learned to play it rather well, adjusting to the difference in it and a guitar pretty quickly, and with a little help from Pidge, he’d started converting songs from his phone into readable music and he’d learned a handful of new songs.

He’d taken his usual place on one of the couches, plopping down next to Keith as he usually did. Their relationship had improved vastly after the night Keith had come to his room and listened to him play. It was honestly far less awkward than either had expected. Though they hadn’t made any other moves on _that_ front aside from Keith coming by every few days to hear Lance play, they got along far better, less bickering, more cooperation, stronger bond. Just as Lance had said, they left well enough alone and let things progress as they should. Lance knew Keith had told Shiro about what had happened, but everyone had noticed how much better they worked together and so far it had made a good impact on the team as a whole.

Smiling, he shifted the tune into a soft melody, and Hunk glanced over, recognizing it.

_“We could try, we could try_

_Oh but you know_

_We exist just to live_

_Body and Soul_

_Have we come here only for an ending?”_

He gained the other’s attention rather quickly. They’d all grown used to Lance’s impromptu concerts, and they no longer showered him in praise(to his slight disappointment), it had become a welcome occurrence.

_“Ask the Sky, ask the Moon_

_How they reflect_

_Someone else’s mood_

_I have to relate_

_We’re the same as the two_

_We’re someone else’s image.”_

A small smile settled on Keith’s face as he tipped his head back and closed his eyes. Lance’s music always had a calming effect on him, putting his generally restless mind more at ease than almost anything else on the ship. He could feel the lingering tension melt from his body as his mind went blank of everything except the song Lance was playing.

_“I found, I found_

_My Gold_

_Resound, resound_

_My soul_

_We loved, we learned_

_We find_

_We live, we die_

_Resound”_

Pidge turned so they were propped more fully against Hunk, tugging up their legs onto the couch and crossing them, hands on their knees. Hunk’s head was swaying and hummed ever so softly along. Shiro, at the other end of the couch, leaned against one hand and just watched Lance. He found it fascinating how different the Cuban man’s demeanor was when he’d play, the usual boisterous, flashy bravado replaced by something softer and more relaxed. He never saw Lance so immersed and laid back in anything else like when he played.

_“And I’ve seen through distant seas_

_Where wild nights lose gravity_

_So race for the shoreline_

_If you want more than those revered wild nights_

_We’ve expired for more”_

Allura and Coran had also come to love hearing the Blue Paladin play. It wasn’t the same as the Altean music they had both grown up with, but the Earth music was a nice treat for them. Many of the softer songs would remind Allura of times with her and her father, several sounding much like the music he and her mother would dance to when they thought no one was watching. Her mother had passed when she was very young, sickness taking Queen Sivala before anyone had a chance to catch up. More memories of she and Coran surfaced remembering when he was teaching her to dance in her early teens.

Lance had shifted back into the chorus, notes soft against his low voice. His eyes had remained out the clear pane of glass the entire time, searching through the starts as if he could find the answers to every question within them. His hands would nearly go on autopilot now, easily slipping back into the comfortable rhythm of playing. It had taken him a bit of practice to adjust to the differences in the septichord and an acoustic guitar, but once he had, the same relaxation came with it. He played nearly every day now, even if only for a few minutes in his room. It had an almost instant calming effect on him as well, and had become a frequent de-stressing tool for him.

_“I can feel it in my bones_

_So much left unknown_

_We continue to grow old_

_At least I have found my gold”_

Clear words and quiet vibrato hummed from his throat as he carried through the end of the song, letting his hands transition back into a simple repetitive melody. It only faltered when he felt a soft pressure on his shoulder, something feathery ticking as his neck and the side of his jaw. Glancing over, he was that Keith had fallen asleep, head lolling to rest lightly against him.

Shiro chuckled lightly when Lance stopped playing, and everyone else wore amused grins of their own.

“I’m gonna hit the showers.” He said standing.

“Good idea.” Pidge chimed in, standing as well, Hunk following them out.

“We’ll just leave you to it.” Allura said with a soft smile. Though no one had told her anything, the princess was incredibly perceptive. She tugged Coran along with her, quietly shushing the ginger man.

Lance carefully leaned the instrument against the couch before slowly shifting to lean against the arm of the couch, not wanting to wake Keith up. Keith hummed a bit as the movement, but didn’t wake up. After a moment of hesitation, Lance brushed his fingers over Keith’s bangs, the black strands soft. He could feel the small bumps and tangles in it, but it was soft regardless.

A month ago if someone told him he’d be borderline cuddling Keith at the observation deck, he’d have fallen into a pit of hysterics. But now, the notion didn’t bother him at all. He’d fallen asleep curled up next to Hunk plenty of times, and this didn’t feel altogether too different to him.

He felt his face grow warm as a sudden wave of affection hit him. Keith had moved to curl his arms close to his chest, the tips of his bangs fluttering ever so slightly when he’d exhale.

_Since when did I start thinking that anything about Keith was cute?_

Probably about the same time he fell asleep against him, his expression soft as he slept. Right.

Sighing, Lance pushed the thoughts away. Dwelling on things like that would probably only make things awkward and complicated, and he was happy with the odd understanding they’d come to. Leaning against the arm of the couch, he let his eyes drift closed.

(*)

Keith drifted back into consciousness leaned against something warm, the subtle scent of a slightly musky sandalwood making itself known. Eyelids fluttering, he felt himself flush when he realized it was _Lance_.

 _Oh shit, I must have passed out_ he thought to himself. Lance was asleep as well, a soft snore rumbling in the darker man’s chest. It was about then Keith also realized he’d been loosely grasping at the fabric of Lance’s olive jacket, the source of the warm scent.

Keith glanced at the clock on the wall, taking a minute to convert it into Earth time(or a rough estimate of it). Pidge had taught them all how to do it, but only they could do it with full accuracy. Keith estimated they’d been there for a few hours and he was sure everyone else was in bed by now.

“Hey, Lance, wake up.” Keith reached over and shook his shoulder. They should probably go back to their rooms before someone saw them, and by the way Lance’s head was tilted, he was bound to end up with a crick in his neck if he stayed there too much longer.

Lance’s body jerked, and with a small snorted gasp, he sat up. “Hmmh, Keith?”

“C’mon, we should probably go to bed.” He said, unfolding his legs and standing up.

Lance whined, curling back into the couch.

“Seriously, you’re gonna be sore if you stay there.” Keith said, tugging at Lance’s sleeve.

Lance grumbled, but did eventually stand, his movements clumsy. “So apparently lullabies to work on you.”

Keith rolled his eyes, but his ears tinged pink. “Or maybe I was just tired. Not the first time I’ve fallen asleep here, I’m pretty sure everyone has at least once.”

It was true. The observation deck had becomes almost everyone’s default place to unwind, and they’d all fallen asleep there at some point.

“Yeah, yeah.” Lance rubbed at his stiff neck. He stooped down to grab the septichord from where he’d propped it up earlier, but his movements were skewed, his brain not generally catching up until about ten minutes after he woke up. He overcorrected his balance and ended up flailing to the side, nearly falling. He would have if it wasn’t for Keith gripping onto his arms to support him, his back softly thumping against Keith’s chest.

“Graceful.” He said in a dry tune, pushing forward so Lance was standing on his own.

“Heh, right…”

He glanced at Keith, one of his hands still on Lance’s arm. He found he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the deep gray, his body locking into place.

Keith found himself in a similar position, the cool blue of Lance’s gaze ensnaring him. His hand slid up Lance’s shoulder and a half second later, he felt Lance’s hands on the sides of his neck, thumbs resting on his jaw.

This kiss lasted longer than the first, though was just as soft and tentative as before. Lance’s hands felt cool against his skin, and Keith’s other hand had moved to loosely cling to Lance’s jacket over his ribs.

Lance leaned his forehead against Keith’s when they pulled back, lazily fiddling with the strands of his hair. “So, um, I was kinda thinking…do you maybe wanna give this a shot? Because I kinda like this.”

Keith’s lips curled up just a bit. “Yeah. I think I do.”

Lance couldn’t hold back a goofy grin.

Their fingers threaded together as they walked back to their rooms.


End file.
